


I'll Never Shake Off Your Siren Song

by harshmorninglight



Series: The Umbrella Academy Kink Meme Fills [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Derogatory Language, Emotional Abuse, Explicit Dub/Non Con, Hooker Klaus, Hurt Some Comfort, M/M, Mean Diego, Rough Sex, face fucking, psuedo incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harshmorninglight/pseuds/harshmorninglight
Summary: Diego is in need of angry, rough release, and Klaus is working as a hooker.





	I'll Never Shake Off Your Siren Song

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/284.html?thread=67100):
> 
> "Diego got kicked out of police academy and broke up with Eudora so he's gonna fuck the first cheap hooker he sees. It's Klaus. And Klaus is so desperate for money he doesn't turn Diego down. Diego takes his anger out on Klaus, fucking him rough, choking him, calling him names, telling him he's a disappointment, just basically doing things he think will hurt Klaus short of actually hitting him. Klaus cries and plays into it because he thinks it's what Diego needs. Diego apologizes afterwards and tries to take care of Klaus. Klaus lets him."
> 
> Please read the tags and the description, this is dark.

Klaus has just finished showering for the night, scrubbing off the sins of the day that have crusted onto his pale and bruised skin. It's just gone half past five, and he's _exhausted_ , ready to sink into the well-used mattress, when he hears the sharp rap of the front door. He sighs.

"Fucking Leonard, told me I'd only be working until three a.m, what kind of a benevolent pimp is he, honest to fucking God," he mutters under his breath as he runs a towel through his hair, wraps a silk kimono around his body, and hurries out of the dingy bathroom to the only other room in his assigned living quarters. There he traipses the short length of the attic room to the door, wondering if it's Leonard himself - sometimes he likes to finish off inside of Klaus, a way to reassure himself of ownership - but when he opens the door he realises how mistaken he is.

His brother Diego stands there, propped up against the door frame, eyes drooping and bloodshot from a clearly heavy night of drinking. Klaus takes a couple of steps back, wondering how Diego found him, but there's an element of relief, in a way. His last words with Diego - or at least, Diego's last words with him - were full of fury and rage, and Klaus's heart beats a little faster as he thinks about Diego looking all over the city for him, maybe using his contacts at his old precinct to track him down.

"Diego," he says with a giggle, ready to fall into his arms. "How did you-"

"Your pimp let me in when I splashed the cash. Told me you'd be worth it."

"Oh, that's Leonard," Klaus says, backing away to let Diego through the door. He's a little ashamed as he sees Diego look around with the room with a wrinkled, disdainful nose. "A money-hungry tyrant if ever there was one. Great work ethic, though."

"He said you're his best. Said you're the most popular, because you're so fucking desperate. That you'll do anything so long as he agrees to it."

The tone is accusatory, and Klaus thinks _fair enough_. He's probably caused Diego a lot of hassle, looking for him.

"Well, you know what they say. 'Needs must'. And Klaus Hargreeves never says no to a man with cold hard cash in his hand!"

"Don't say your name. In fact, just stop flapping your mouth all together, okay?"

Klaus closes his mouth, nods. He's waiting for the instruction from Diego to get dressed so they can get the hell out of here - he'll have to explain that Leonard keeps his clothes, apart from his lingerie and other fripperies, for 'safekeeping', but it won't be the first time Klaus has traipsed the streets barefoot in a silk robe, even if it will hopefully be the last.

He's confused when Diego takes his own jacket off, but then he gets it: clever Diego has worked out he doesn't have anything here to wear. Klaus takes it from him, smiling, and goes to pull it on, breathing in the musky scent of Diego - aftershave and cognac, heavenly - when his brother suddenly snatches it off him.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"I-" Klaus blinks, confused. "Aren't we... aren't we going?"

Diego laughs, and it feels like a hard smack around the face.

"What the fuck, whore? I'm here to pound you. That's what I paid for, isn't it? Now get that ridiculous little thing off your body and get to work."

Klaus is, for once, at a complete loss for words. Diego is refusing to make eye contact with him, unbuckling his belt, discarding each piece of clothing on the chair next to the bed, and Klaus feels hot tears of humiliation at his cheeks as it suddenly dawns on him this isn't some elaborate prank. His brother - the love of his life, really, the only person who's ever been consistently kind and protective of Klaus - is here to fuck him, just like every other man who has come here since he started working for Leonard.

 _Why else did you think he'd be here, you idiot whore?_ he asks himself. _This is all you're good for. He knows it. You know it. Every man knows it._ Leonard has told him as much, repeatedly, and Klaus had begun to believe it, but it's like he was waiting for the final confirmation. Tonight, on this uneventful warm June evening, his patience has finally been rewarded.

Wiping tears away before Diego notices them, he undoes the loose belt of the kimono and lets it fall away, exposing his body. Diego is undressed now, too, and Klaus is lost for a moment, remembering all the times he's seen this body up close, fantasised about it, orgasmed as he imagined it holding him close. But it's been years, and Diego has developed from a boy into a man. A big man, at that, arms and thighs muscled and wiry, chest and stomach solid.

"Yeah, this... this isn't going to work for me," Diego says, looking at him like a tax inspector scanning some dodgy accounts. "Can't you go make yourself more presentable? Put on some makeup? A nice little slip or something?"

Klaus forces a coy smile on his face. "Why didn't you say sooner, big boy? Pour yourself a drink," he says, gesturing to the alcohol cabinet he's not supposed to touch, "and I'll be right back."

In the bathroom he takes deep breaths, trying to lose himself in his makeup. Diego is straight, basically, so Klaus knows he wants him to look pretty, feminine, not too garish or dragged-up. He smokes out soft brown eyeshadow that frames his green eyes, softly contours his face with glowy bronzer, slicks pink lip gloss onto his pursed lips. He grabs a floral pink babydoll nightie from his clothes rail and slips it over his body, puts on tiny kitten heels that lift his legs but won't make him taller than Diego. Finally he spritzes on some Juicy Couture perfume - Leonard has a thing for him in cloyingly sweet scents - and takes a final look in the mirror.

He thinks he looks okay, pretty, and he doesn't want to think too far beyond that, because he's certain he'll cry if he does. He doesn't understand why Diego is here, doing this, when he could have his pick of any woman in the city, and could even afford a high class hooker, if that's what he was really after. _He must really hate you_ , Klaus finally concludes, and it's the only thing that makes sense, because why else would he be doing this?

But Klaus loves Diego, _waaaaay_ more than the appropriate level you're supposed to love your (non blood related, fellow child soldier) brother, and if this is the only chance he gets to spread his legs for the handsome boy he grew up adoring, then he's going to have to take it, because someone like Klaus doesn't get to have nice things, and at least this is _something_.

With a deep breath he sashays out, flings his arm up dramatically against the wall as he tilts one of his long legs up. "Any better for you, mister?"

Diego is sat on the mattress, a drink in hand. He puts that to one side and pats the bed next to him, and Klaus totters over, an accommodating smile on his face.

"I assume you want the full works?" he asks, as he gets on his knees in front of Diego. Diego shrugs, not saying anything, but he wraps a hand in Klaus's hair, and Klaus knows the universal sign for _get to work, bitch_ so he lowers his mouth down to the hardening cock, taking it softly, wanting to make this worth Diego's while.

He isn't expecting what comes next. One moment he's doing his signature move of humming around his cock, the next he's been shoved down roughly, the hard cock in his throat, as Diego thrusts his hips energetically. "Take it, you little slut. Fuck, yes," he says, finally sounding enthusiastic about something. "This is what I came here for. Now stick your tongue out, wanna feel them on my balls."

It's almost impossible but Klaus tries, and he's kind of grateful for the chance to cry without judgement; tears spill down his face as he moans and whimpers around the thick mass in his throat, trying desperately to stick his tongue out far enough to reach the heavy balls further down.

"Useless, fucking useless," Diego swears, when Klaus tries to back away, shaking his head wildly as he struggles to breathe. "Choke on it, bitch, I paid good money for your holes, and your greasy pimp told me you were good at your job, so fucking _act_ like it. It's not like you've been good at anything else in your life. I'd fucking know, wouldn’t I, Four?"

Klaus tries again, pushing past the tremendous discomfort to take Diego's cock whole again, finally reaching the base as he feels drool drip down from his chin to the balls underneath. His tongue is long, thank Christ, and he manages it momentarily: he feels himself verbalising the word _aaah_ , like he's in a dentist chair and not orally impaled on his brother's cock, swirling his tongue alongside the top of the hair-dusted balls as Diego sighs with satisfaction.

He pushes Klaus's head back after a few seconds, no emotion in his eyes as Klaus falls to one side, legs spread. "Get up on the bed, I don't want to spill in your mouth, I want to unload in your pink little ass."

Klaus can't help think back to the other times they've shared a bed, and luckily he's still got tears running down his face, mascara and eyeliner smudged within them, because he has to catch himself again when he thinks about those times. Diego, who was always gentle with him growing up, who would allow Klaus to crawl into his bed when he'd had a nightmare.

Now, Diego has seen him for what he really is, and they'll never be able to share a bed again in any other way than as a client and his whore.

 _And as always, Number Four, it's your own stupid fault_ , Klaus tells himself. He feels Diego behind him, the mattress sinking under his weight, propping Klaus's hips up higher, and Klaus would have loved something a little more intimate than this but he knows this is the best way, so that Diego doesn't have to look at his face and be reminded of what his brother has become.

"The, um, the condoms are on the side, there," Klaus tells him, his voice quiet, embarrassed, but something about it still raises Diego's hackles. Klaus whimpers with pain when Diego pulls his hair back suddenly, mouth close to his ear.

"Condoms? You're telling me I have to use a fucking rubber?"

"All... all my clients use one. Leonard insists on-"

"I don't _care_ what that sleazy bastard insists. Are you unclean? Dirty? When was the last time you got checked over?"

"A... a little while ago. I don't know." He does, knows it was recently, one of the few things he insists on that Leonard isn't allowed to have an opinion on, but he _really_ doesn't want Diego's cum inside him, doesn't want that final indignity.

Diego sighs, leans over to the side table and grabs a magnum. "I suppose I don't know where you've been, whore. Jesus Christ. One thing the old man was right about, what a disappointment you'd turn out to be."

 _Well, isn't that just lovely of him, to poke at my daddy issues_ , Klaus thinks numbly.

Once the rubber is on, Diego spends a little time prodding Klaus's hole, barely opening it, just inspecting it. "Don't know who else has been up here today. You better have cleaned up there," he says, and Klaus burns with humiliation, knowing he has, but also knowing Diego is right - there have been three men before this. Finally, his brother seems to be satisfied. He starts to push in, and Klaus is fairly open from his previous johns, but Diego is bigger than any of them, and he struggles for a moment, breath disappearing as he tries to wriggle away.

"I don't think so," Diego tells him. He grabs skinny hips, pulls Klaus back onto his dick, then starts again, roughly shoving the babydoll nightie up so he has better access. "You're loose enough to take it, anyway, whore."

And he's right. Of course he is. Klaus tries to relax a little, lets Diego bottom out in his hole, before his thrusts become meaner, harder. "Diego... Dee... that's..." Klaus starts, trying to appear enthusiastic, but Diego slaps a hand over his mouth, sticks a finger in.

"Suck on that and shut the fuck up, I can't stand your voice."

Klaus sucks miserably, used to the cruel words by now but still affected by them. Diego is muttering something behind him and he pricks up his ears, making out, "Can't believe that bitch left me. Fuck her. Fuck her." He must be talking about the Detective lady he was dating, and it does make a sick kind of sense, now, why he's being so brutal. Because he needs to, and because he knows Klaus will let him.

Well, if this is all Klaus is good for, he'll try to be the absolute best he can for Diego.

"Bitch, fuck, dumb whore, fuck fuck fuck," Diego pants. He takes his hand away from Klaus's mouth, and Klaus breathes out, relieved, until he feels wide hands at his neck, pain now in his asshole and also around his throat as Diego grips tightly. "Sorry I'm sorry please take me back," Diego says, and Klaus can hear the tears in his voice, and it breaks him. He brings his own hands up softly, encourages Diego to grip harder, and he thinks for a moment Diego might break it - there will definitely be bruises there - but as Klaus starts to feel woozy, he clamps his hole tighter around Diego's cock, and hears the obvious sounds of a climax, the raising sob of Diego's voice as he goes slack behind him, the hands coming away from his neck.

"Fuck," Diego says, falling on top of Klaus, and Klaus hurts so much, his entire body feeling wrecked and weak now the roughness has passed, allowing Diego to spoon into him, hands dragging through his hair as he entwines his fingers through the curls. "I really needed that. Thanks."

The softness of his voice - the Diego that Klaus has known since birth - hits him like a hammer, and he starts to sob at the sound of it, no longer able to control himself, curling up like a baby as he weeps into the bedsheets. Diego pulls him closer, whispering, "Hey, hey, hey, what's the matter?" like he genuinely doesn't know, like inserting himself as a customer into his brother’s job of whoring his ass out is a completely reasonable thing to do.

"Klaus, I'm sorry, baby. Please, listen to me. I just needed... I needed to feel something, anything. Eudora left me and I'm so fucking broken, so scared. And when I saw your picture on a business card somewhere, I just... I realised what it was. I knew you'd understand."

 _I don't fucking understand anything_ , Klaus wants to scream. Even if he does, deep down, even if he understands that Diego has no respect for him, no love left for him, just sees him as every other man does - two holes and a pretty face (at least once he's got makeup on), he doesn't understand why _life_ hates him so much, conspires to make every day a miserable, vindictive existence, when all Klaus has ever wanted to be is taken care of.

"I can get you out of here," Diego tells him, trying to calm him down. "I was going to, once I'd finished. Klaus, I just thought... you know I've always been sweet on you, you on me. Come on, don't be like this. I'm so sorry. I really am. I screwed up, I was drunk. But I want to save you. Want to care for you."

Klaus can't say anything to him, can't do anything other than weep harder and curl up smaller, trying to disappear completely so he doesn’t have to listen to false words with no action behind them.

"We'll go back to mine now, I'll book you into rehab again, help you get clean. I'll deal with that asshole who's keeping you here. Please, Klaus, just _stop fucking crying_ , I can't stand it!"

Klaus manages to collect himself long enough to say, "Just go, Diego, this isn't fucking Pretty Woman, you don't get to save me tonight."

"You little shit, I'll save you every fucking night if I have to."

And before Klaus knows what's happening, Diego has picked him up, bringing him close to his chest as Klaus lets himself give in, sobbing into the coat, unsure whether to feel relieved or furious or something completely different.

He lets Diego carry him downstairs, face staying buried in his chest as Leonard starts kicking up a fuss; he hears the swish of a blade, Leonard screaming, "You stabbed me in the leg, you fucking psycho!"; he feels the warm night air on his skin, Diego wrapping his coat around him; and finally he feels at peace, even though it's, as that stupid song goes, a cold and a broken hallelujah, at this goddamn point.


End file.
